


A Mother Full of Memory

by Rhaeluna



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Elsa, Canon Compliant, Elsa may have found herself but she's still a mess, F/F, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Ghost Sex, Illustrations, Implied ElsaMaren, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Fixation, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Praise Kink, Scratching, Top Iduna, Trans Elsa (Disney), Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, implied elsanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: After the events of Frozen 2, Elsa's siren calls her again. She returns to Ahtohallan hoping it will seduce her good and proper this time.
Relationships: Elsa/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness gracious I felt _filthy_ writing this. 
> 
> Thank you dearly to [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinwhor) for beta-ing again!

_[Where the north wind meets the sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1HL26K1nL0)_  
_There's a river full of memory_  
_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
_ _For in this river all is found_

_In her waters, deep and true_  
_Lie the answers and a path for you_  
_Dive down deep into her sound  
_ _But not too far or you'll be drowned_

_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear_  
_And in her song, all magic flows_  
_But can you brave what you most fear?  
_ _Can you face what the river knows?_

___Where the north wind meets the sea_  
_There's a mother full of memory_  
_Come, my darling, homeward bound  
_ _When all is lost, then all is found_

Your name is Elsa of Arendelle, and you’re looking for your mother again. Your siren. In your many adventures you’ve found her but once before: a fleeting vision during rapturous self realization. You awakening as a spirit. A bridge. She gazed down at you from the icy depths of Ahtohallan, her smile a sun of radiant joy, but you were too distracted to notice her fade. When you looked again she was gone, a dream lost after waking. Then you drowned in a sea of memories and saving your land became the priority.

Ahtohallan sleeps around you, quiet and grim, a silent estuary of magic and miracles. You grimace and watch your feet as you delve deeper into the glacier. Into the heart of your world. Your steps ring through frozen catacombs and down endless drops. Your soft white dress trails behind you, ethereal.

Is she still down here? Did you miss your only chance? You have to know for sure. Warm longing runs in your bones, not all of it welcome. Your breathing hiccups. 

“I have to go back,” you told Honeymaren. “I have to be sure.” You stood proud by her side on the cliffs looking over the Dark Sea. Towards your most primal home. She smiled and cradled your hand.

“Just be safe,”she said. “Come back to us.”

“I will.” It wouldn’t be like last time. You’d kissed the lips of death and half-fallen forever into her waters.

You took off on the Nokk, bounding down the cliffs and galloping across the ocean. Ahothallan welcomed you, its magic thrumming in your heart as you grew close. 

You’ve awakened. You’re so, so much stronger than you ever imagined. Your spirit emboldened, your resolve true. You are Elsa, a tower of guardianship on one end of a bridge of peace. Through the fog you ventured and discovered your purpose, the way for you to live truly happy while still protecting Arendelle; but, you know for a fact you’d never have gotten there had it not been for your mother. Iduna. A queen of old, a Northuldra, a guardian whose face you remember more from paintings than from life. Empathetic, wise, and uncomfortably attractive.

It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve found a family member alluring. Anna, bless her heart, looked stunning in her new queenly regalia.

When you saw your mother again that day, a dormant part of you shivered. Heat pooled between your legs and shimmered like an ocean of gold. You were intoxicated--your power, your purpose, the affirmation you’d always needed. Your mother’s smile. You’d never realized how confident she looked, how delicious. It was mystifying what just six years of separation could do. 

The fire slipped your mind when you froze. Died. Saved your two lands. Weeks passed. Anna took the throne of Arendelle. You stepped into the trees of magic and let your heart sing, your love with your beloved sister as powerful as your shared resolve to be the bridge your people need. A union stronger than any promise, any marriage. 

Iduna’s memory returned to you under the slumber of stars. You saw her face looking back at you behind your eyes. Warm. You’d lie in bed, your eyelids heavy, and she would appear. Your hands would stray between your thighs, teasing, caressing. You imagined embracing her, holding her, everything you’d lost when the sea consumed her; you’d see her eyes, her neck, her collarbone, her laughter. You’d drawn her close and seize her lips--then you’d flinch, your eyes snapping open, and you’d bite your thumb in anguish. What were you doing? Wasn’t a crush on your sister enough?

Night after night the visions came. You succumbed, your fingers playing your sex, and when you came, you heard her siren song in your heart. The same song that drew you to your destiny.

She sang to you. Beckoned. Could she really still be there in those cold, mysterious depths? Or was it Ahtohallan calling you to your next dangerous quest? 

You had to know. You can’t ignore your siren. 

The innards of the glacier smell like a mountaintop. Glisten like a flat sea. You stand upright, hands at your sides and your chest puffed out. You can do this. You know you can. No matter what awaits you beyond the next corner. Your white hair billows loose against your exposed back. 

You step into the heart. The black floor, once snowy white with memories, has been replaced by the dark abyss of ice that you saw when you first arrived. An eternity in either direction. Galaxies glittering like unwritten songs. One of your many homes. 

The call of the siren welcomes you. Echoes forever. Your knees shake under your weight. 

“Hello?” Your voice carries out into space. Colored insignias of the elements glow above like stars. “Mother?”

“Elsa?” 

Your world stills. Everything feels hot. You turn your head on a rusty neck. Iduna stands behind you in that purple dress you loved, her brown hair up in her signature braid. Your hands cover your mouth and you can’t stop the tears. “Mother!” Before she was a vision, a reflection in ice, but now she stands before you. It makes a universe of difference. 

She opens her arms and you rush into her embrace. She’s warm, so warm. Her hands rub circles into your back as you stain the shoulder of her dress with tears. Your cries carry all throughout the tunnels of the glacier. “It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here,” she says. 

It’s a dream. “A-Are you real?” You don’t let her go. You won’t. It’s your mother. Your mother, your _mother._

“Yes, darling. I’m real!” She rocks you gently side to side. “I’m real.” Another home, one you’d thought you’d lost forever. 

You sniffle and pull back just far enough to look into her eyes. Her beautiful, nurturing eyes. Her radiance fills your center. You want to rub your thighs together. She’s your mother, you know she’s your mother, but you’re finding it hard to care. It doesn’t matter how mixed up you are inside when she’s there with you. 

“H-How are you real?” 

Iduna chuckles and wipes a tear from your cheek. Your eyes are bloodshot. “All those who come from magic return to it someday, Elsa. In Ahtohallan, I can come back to you.” She runs a hand through your hair. You wish she’d grip it tight and pull. “I was hoping you’d come back to me. You’re so beautiful.”

You bite your lip. Your hands dance along your mother’s back. “You called to me. Sang to me.” 

“Yes. I missed you. I hope it wasn’t too soon after the last time.” She giggles and strokes your nose. You melt against her. 

“N-Never. How long do I have you for?” You glance at the void engulfing you. 

“As long as you need, my darling.” Iduna kisses your cheek and gods it would be so easy to adjust the angle a little. Meet her mouth halfway. Your anxiety ballroom dances with your bliss. You sob. “As long as you need.”

-o-

You can’t tell how much time has passed without seeing the sun. It could be night. No way to know. You hope Honeymaren isn’t worried.

You lounge on a couch of soft snow and gaze up into the glowing darkness of Ahtohallan. Your head rests upon your mother’s lap. She caresses your cheeks, your neck, your scalp. You hum and inhale her chilly scent.

“Anna is Queen,” Iduna says with wonder. One of her fingers strays close to your mouth. You shudder. “I wish I could see it.” 

You squeeze her arm. “I do too. She’s doing amazing, I’m so proud.” 

“As am I.” Iduna shuts her eyes. “So, so proud.” She lets out a heavy breath.

She’s rubbing you all over and you can’t help but wonder if she’s trying to seduce you. You hope. You’re too far gone to wish for anything else. Your tears keep coming back. Anna’s going to laugh when you tell her that you’re a sinner for your deceased mother. 

“Isn’t there a way for you to see her?” You ask. 

Iduna frowns, distraught. The lines of her face deepen. “No. I can only emerge in Ahtohallan, and if Anna tried to come down here, she’d freeze.” She narrows her eyes. “That can’t happen.”

“No, it can’t.” Not again. “Can I bring you letters from her?” Maybe even a photograph. 

Iduna beams. “You’d do that? I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Of course. I’ll even bring you paper and pencil so you can write one back.”

Your mother sniffles and laughs. Tears spill down her cheeks and she’s beautiful. You see Anna in her love. “What did I do to raise such a wonderful, thoughtful daughter?” She bops your cheek with a finger. You’re trying your best not to rub your thighs together in her lap. It just feels so easy with her, like you never needed walls up at all. Another home. 

Iduna bends over to kiss your forehead and before you know it you’re rising to meet her. Her lips taste like chocolate and nostalgia. You forget where you are and open your mouth for her.

She squeaks. You break and your mother pushes you off her lap, shoots upward, and steps away from the couch. You watch her, eyes wide, hand outstretched as if to catch her.

The magic of the glacier thrums around you, then silence. Eternity passes. She looks at the floor. Oh, gods.

The weight of your mistake collides with your skull and you think you might pass out from blunt trauma. You clench your fists and sling every curse you know.

“E-Elsa?” Iduna’s cheeks glow red. She touches her fingers to her lips. 

You howl into the void of magic until your voice is raw. Your eyes are blurry with tears and you can’t see. But you’ve been here before. You’re erupting, but you’re not uncontrolled. Let it all out, Elsa. Release. Then apologize. Apologize and forget everything you just did, every night you touched yourself while imagining your mother’s face. You can do it.

Your cheeks hurt. You feel like you’re almost done screaming when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You whip around. “”M’m?” You blubber through tears. You still can’t see.

“H-Hey Elsa, uh,” Iduna’s hand squeezes. “Baby, did you mean to kiss me there?”

You sniffle and goop drips like eldritch slime from your nose. You’re doomed. “Y’s. I’m s’rry!”

“Okay, that’s what I thought.” Your mother takes a deep breath and then, to your deep surprise, she sits back down on the couch next to you. You hiccup and wipe your eyes. She’s smiling, her cheeks colored like roses. “Can we talk about it?”

What? You tremble and rub the backs of your hands. All your shields are up, your magic at the ready. “Y’re n’t mad?” She has to be mad. You did an awful, disgusting thing. Right? 

Iduna smiles and rubs your back, slow and soothing. “No, baby. No, I’m not mad.”

You wail. Joy erupts from your tear ducts. “Y-Y’u th’ b’st m’m ev’r!” You didn’t scare her away again. You haven’t lost her again! 

“I know, baby.”

Iduna hums you a lullaby as you work out your tears. You shake, tremble, and wipe your eyes with your sleeves until they’re soaked. You ask your mother no less than six times if she’s going to vanish back into Ahtohallan’s magic as soon as you’re done crying and she insists no, no of course she isn’t. And she kisses your scalp. 

“I’m sorry,” you finally manage. Your throat hurts. “I-It was a spur of the moment thing.” You look at the floor to hide your red face. 

“How so?” Iduna is patient, calm.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first found you here,” you say, each word carrying the weight of a boulder. “I don’t know what came over me. You’re very beautiful? I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, you just surprised me.” Your head jerks up and you stare at her. She looks sheepish, her gaze unable to meet your own. “Thank you for being honest.” She squeezes you against her side and your breath hitches. “You’re very beautiful, too.”

You blanche. “M-Mother?” You squirm under her arm and she giggles. “A-Are you coming onto me?”

Iduna’s brows stitch together. “Is that bad? I thought that’s what you wanted.” A lush history flashes behind her eyes. “Sorry. Agnarr always said I was never very good at this part.” She pulls her arm away but you grab it back.

“No, no! It’s good!” You can’t believe the words you’re saying. You must look like a horny tomato. “I want y-you,” your voice squeaks. “I-I’m just confused!” Her eyes look like pools of liquid chocolate. You’ve always wanted to fuck chocolate. 

Iduna giggles. “Of course. Right.” She takes a deep breath and caresses your cheek. “You’re my daughter, Elsa.” Your insides twist. “I want you to feel happy, fulfilled. You’ve got a lot going on and many challenges ahead of you and, well,” she rubs her shoulder, “if I can help bring you closure by doing this for you,” she meets your eyes and you see crystalline clarity, “I want to.”

You leave your body. You implode. You want to cry and hug her and tell her everything you’ve learned since she died, everything you never had the chance to cherish together. You can’t believe this is happening. “But you’re my mom!” The words sound just as silly coming out your mouth as they did in your head. 

“Yes, Elsa,” she smirks, “and I’m also a magical ghost summoned from an immortal immaterium divorced from mortal concerns.” She chuckles. “Gods, Agnarr would faint at the mere suggestion. Maybe this would have bothered me were I still alive, but now? I just want you to be happy.” She tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Okay? Trust me.”

You feel your body temperature stumble end-over-end up a flight of stairs and you swallow air. Your siren is calling. “O-Okay.” It’s happening. Your want is rewarded with incestuous ghost sex. You’ve never done this before. Oh gods, what are you doing? You wonder if Ahtohallan is laughing at you.

“Elsa,” Iduna says. “May I kiss you?”

May she? You’re still not convinced you’re not making a massive mistake. You stumble over some sounds that might once have been words. Wouldn’t kissing your mother be going back on everything you accomplished, everything you’d gained? You independence, your flight from the nest?

Does it matter? You miss her so much and you just want to be close to her, as close as two people can be. 

“O-Okay.” 

Your mother is kissing you. Her eagerness jolts you into high alert. She tastes like the ocean. She pulls you into an embrace and runs her fingers up your spine. Grasps your hair. You gasp and open your mouth for her. You put your hands somewhere. Anywhere. Where are your hands? You’re falling from the sky and you’re burning up.

“Mother,” you say against her lips, against her tongue, and you remember the lullaby she used to sing you. “Mama.”

Iduna purrs and grips your thigh with her nails. “Your father liked calling me that too.” Your insides squirm. “Is it okay if I take the lead here?”

You nod and she sighs against your neck. Everything is gooseflesh. Your shaking hands find her hips and hold on for dear life. Your mother moans and draws a hand up your neck to your face. She sticks a finger in your mouth, then another. She’s opening you up so she can look inside. Your breath makes clouds of mist in the glacial cold. 

“My darling Elsa, all grown up. Look at you.” She kisses your nose. “You’re never too old to have your mama take care of you, though.” Your heart flutters. You swear the magic space within the glacier undulates with the pressure of your need. 

“I-I’d like that, Mama.”

“And so polite!” Iduna lays you out on your back and nips your chin. She taught you to walk. She taught you to read. You miss her every day. “That deserves a reward.”

Her hand cups your groin and you squeal. Your magic pumps endorphins into your veins. The icy fabrics hiding your center melt away into nothing and your length pops into full erectness. Iduna laughs and holds you by the root, squeezes. You gasp and claw at the couch. You’re too inexperienced to know whether she’s good at sex or if you’re just smitten. 

“So beautiful,” she murmurs. 

You look like a dragon spewing hot mist. You might fall out of your skin. Iduna takes her time and strokes you, her breath inches from your tip. Your whines fill all of Ahtohallan with lust. 

“M-Mama,” you gasp. “I love you so much.”

She takes you into her mouth and pillars of ice erupt from the floor around the couch. The heart of magic shudders. Her tongue laps at your heat; her lips suckle your underside. Your own mother bobs up and down on you, her rear wiggling in the air behind her. You can feel her wetness, her hunger. She draws you further in and holds you there, caresses your thighs with her hands, your stomach. She’s so soft. 

“Mama, mama.” You’re shaking. Your hands cling to her shoulders. Magic flickers like the fire spirit within your belly. 

She opens herself up to all of you, her lips flush with your pelvis. You feel tears in your eyes again. Your heat twitches in her throat. Mother. She does love you, she always did. She believes in you. Your orgasm builds and you can’t stop shaking. Iduna draws herself back up and you slide out from between her sticky lips.

“Good girl,” she says. Her eyes are dark like a hunter’s. You feel honored to be seeing a side of your mother that only your father ever got to see. Probably. “Do you want to come?”

You whimper. “Y-Yes.” You want to be as close as two humans can be. A dormant appreciation for romance wells. 

“Say it.”

“I want to come, p-please.”

Your mother hikes up her dress and straddles you. You watch in reverence as she pulls her panties aside and slides her own heat down over yours. Envelops you. You’re in her and you’re singing and oh goodness. “I love you, Elsa,” she says as she rocks atop you. “I will always love you.” Your siren. 

You buck into her and she laughs, splaying her hands on your flexing stomach for balance. You’re not sure you’re moving voluntarily. She drops down into the momentum of your thrusts, grinding her clit against your root. Fire. Heat. Ice. Ahtohallan watches with a smile, its magic swirling about you in a constellation of crystals. 

You were already so close. You gnaw your lip. Rocking back and forth, another thrust. You’re peaking. 

You come into Iduna with a shriek, hard and trembling and vulnerable. You claw at your cheeks with your nails, tears pooling on your face. Exhilaration. Relief. Iduna sighs out a smile and rubs herself into climax. Her face lights up red.

A deep pressure lifts from your heart. Guilt fades into mist. Something inside feels fixed.

Iduna collapses against your chest, spent and sweaty, her fine dress rumpled. You were both so eager that you didn’t even make it out of your clothes. She kisses you. Takes her time to work her way around your lips, your chin, your neck.

“I’m so proud of you,” she says.

You’re already writing a letter to Anna in your head.


	2. Epilogue: Anna

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMYJkp_Ovp73B1KlA7g4vASEorkT8jqrnW84zVW_jZyQoiqUEURtuWsEczz0CKSAQ?key=UnVWbkNETkRWeWhJWGxHWmFMeDRqakJmX1BPcEtR&source=ctrlq.org)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself.


End file.
